


Capitulate

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you just-”</p><p>“No!  I won’t!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitulate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 7/28/13 - Capitulate

“Would you just-”

“No! I won’t!”

“It’s not that-”

“Yes, it is!”

“JUST LET ME HAVE MY WAY THIS ONCE!”

“ _This once?_ You want me to capitulate _this once_? Let me tell you, you get your way every day. It is always your way. _This once?_ HA!”

“When do I get my way? You always get your way. You argue until you get your way.”

“ _When do you..._? When was the last time I drove this car with you in it? Last time you didn’t jump off of something I advised you not to? Last time- Don’t smile at me!”


End file.
